Total Pokemon Fans Vs Favorites
by tmhall02
Summary: The OC veterans and OC new characters will compete for 10,000,000 poke. Sign ups are now closed.
1. OC Submission

**(AN): Hi guys. I'm tmhall02 and this is my first fanfiction story that I ever published. I read several TPI fanfics and I became a fan of them. So I decided to make my own TPI series. This TPI is different. It's fans vs. favorites where the new and old OC's compete for 1,000,000 dollars and dealing with bastards of a host Stunfisk and Bastiodon. It has to be ages 15 to 18 years old. Also I'll be making the new OC's myself while the others sign in thier veterans. It will have 32 characters. Sorry if I edited on the first chapter I had to fix some mistakes and add a few more OC's. The veterans will be revealed at chapter 2.**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Pokemon and Total Drama series**

**My OC's**

1. Sabina (Spritzee): The Sane Fangirl

2. Dallas (Druggidon): The Money Loving Schemer

3. Debbie (Dedenne): The Complusive Texter

4. Eddie (Elekid): The Gamer

5. Lanelle (Lopunny): The Loveable Bunny

6. Ivan (Inkay): The Hypnotist in training

7. Glenda (Goomy): The Wannabe

8. Flo (FurFrou): The Snob

9. Terry (Tangrowth): The Compulsive Hair Lover

10. Damarien (Duskull): The Punk

11. Yannis (Yamask): The Outsider

12. Belinda (Bellossom): The Bisexual Dancer

**I need 20 more characters, so you better sign your veterans quickly.**


	2. Congradulations!

**(AN): Hey guys what's up. I decided to reveal the characters a little early today. So don't get upset if your OC didn't make it. Also I'm adding four more of my own OC's and the amount of contestants will be 34 instead of 30. I forgot to put any information on my characters since you guys put your information about your OC on the comments and messages. So here's the cast.**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own the other user's OC's except for my own**

**OC Veterans**

1. Morgan (Persian): The Lucky Kitten (SuperDaikenki)

2. Vile (Weavile): The Queen Bee (Dark Arcanine 33)

3. M.P.S (Mamoswine): (The Porker (Dark Arcanine 33)

4. Spike (Lillipup): The Crazed Fanboy (ChuChu0)

5. Kyle (Mudkip): The Random Pie Lover (ChuChu0)

6. Flame (Quilava): The Dubstep Fan (good or bad critics)

7. Carson (Bronzong): The Enthuastic Bell (Bronzonglover52)

8. Tiffany (Pawinard): The Nice Knight (Bronzonglover52)

9. Aura (Shinx): The Sweet Tomboy (VictoryFire)

10. Max (Zoura): The Timid Trickster Fox (VictoryFire)

11. Jace (Zebstrika): The MPD (Wolflover595)

12. Jodi (Sawsbuck): The Nice Girl (Wolflover595)

13. Ava (Riolu): The Synesthesic Tomboy (Dark Bloodclaw)

14. Lin (Skarmory): The Reserved Metal Bird (NixVernal98)

15. Mark (Dustox): The Flirtatious Moth (Bronzonglover95)

16. April (Beautifly): The Beautiful Butterfly (Bronzonglover95)

17.==open==

18.==open==

19.==open==

20. ==open==

21. ==open==

22.==open==

**My OC's (Information Version)**

1. Name: Sabina

Species: Spritzee

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Evolve: Yes

Personality: She's very calm and helpful in most situations. She carries a syringe, needles, medical books and doctor's kit just in case. Most people find her insane because she can be itimadating. Also she watches TPI when she's not studying medical stuff.

History: Sabina was born in a hospital. Her mom is a doctor and taught her daughter how to be a doctor like her. Also Sabina never had a dad because her mother is a lesbian, who's married to one. She only had uncles and cousins who were boys. Sabina goes to all girls doctor school at the age of 3 and helps her two mommies with thier job.

Relationship: Possibly with another fairy type

Likes: Medical stuff, TPI, helping others

Talent: Helping people, curing people, and knowing about TPI works

Moves: Sweet scent, Fairy wind, echoed voice, aromatherapy

Fear: Blood and death

2. Name: Dallas

Species: Druggidon

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Evolve: Can't

Personality: He's very greedy when it comes to money. He doesn't care about anyone else and always have money related schemes. He's also a con artist and always kind to his friends and family if he needs to.

History: Dallas was born in a middle class family. He was sent to a private school because his parents won the lottery and spent on a private school. At first he liked private school until the snooty rich kid took it over and bullied everyone. He had enough, so he beat up all the rich kids and try to blow up the private school. He's been expelled ever since. His parents were so outraged that they cut his allowance and made him work at the crappiest job ever to pay for the damages.

Relationship: No

Alters: He wears a dollar gold chain on his neck

Fear: Snobs and losing money

Likes: Money, schemes,

Dislikes: Snobs, losing money, cutting his allowance, working at crappy jobs

Moves: Strach, bite, outrage, dragon tail

Talent: Making money and scheming

3. Name: Glenda

Species: Goomy

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Evolve: Yes

Personality: She's a wannabe who wants to be in a cool crowd. Sometimes she's an attention whore and can be a complusive lair. Also she's somewhat gross but she's really a likeable girl who wants to make friends.

History: Ever since she was a little kid, she was a freak of nature. She would eat stuff from the ground, stalking strangers and chews her gum for at least six days until it gets stale. She was upset that nobody would play with her, so she grew out of this habit as she got older except for the gum chewing. She made a few close friends who are nerds and freaks.

Fear: Being rejected

Moves: Dragon Breath, Dragon Pluse, Absorb, Muddy Water

Relationship: No

Likes: Chewing gum, being popular, making friends

Dislikes: Humliation, rejection and mean people

Talent: Chewing gum for long peroids of time

4. Name: Eddie

Species: Elekid

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Evolve: Yes

Personality: Full of energy, curses a lot when he gets mad, can be a little obsessed his game.

History: He became intrested in video games ever since he was young. His first game console was a Playstation. He loved it until the red circle of death ruins everything and it was expensive. He was so pissed that he demanded for a refund. So his parents gave him a game boy.

Fear: Bad video games

Moves: Shock wave, thunderbolt, quick attack, electroball

Relationship: With Debbie

Likes: Running really fast, video games, being energetic

Dislikes: Bad video games, eye strain, bad graphics

Talent: Playing video games and running

5. Name: Debbie

Species: Dedenne

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Evolve: Can't

Personality: Easily distracted, chatty and friendily

History: She's been sheltered all her entire life. So her parents brought her phone to keep her company. She loved it so much that she's becoming obsessed. She's racking up the phone bill due to talking on the phone. Her parents regerted this and try to get thier daughter out of the house to socailize people.

Fear: Losing her phone, her phone being destoryed

Moves: Charge beam, thunder shock, volt switch, tail whip

Relationship: With Eddie

Likes: Her phone, chatting with other people, texting

Dislikes: Losing her phone

Talent: Texting

6. Name: Lanelle

Species: Lopunny

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Evolve: Can't

Personality: Kind, a bit of a tomboy and smart.

History: She always been rambunctious when she was a Buneary. She would jump off the tables and beds, swinging on curtains and break stuff. Her parents hire her a babysitter who's a Lopunny. Her babysitter was terrible. She threw a party in the living room, got drunk and making out with the other guys. Lanelle was so upset that she run away from home. Her parents was pissed about it and fired the babysitter.

Fear: Mean Whores and pop stars (sometimes)

Relationship: Yes

Moves: Pound, jump kick, aglity, quick attack

Likes: Action, sports, spring

Dislikes: Whores, porn

Talent: Surival skills and playing sports

7. Name: Ivan

Species: Inkay

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Evolve: Yes

Personality: Mischievous, knows how to outsmart his enemies, very kind

History: Ivan was taught how to do hypnois by his parents. His dad (who's a Hypno) is very strict when it comes to using hypnosis to play pranks on people

Relationship: Has a girlfriend back at home named Narissa who's a Natu

Moves: Hypnosis, light screen, psywave, topsy-turvy

Likes: Hypnotizing people, tricking his enemies, being kind, pranks

Dislikes: Evil

Fear: Being tricked

Talent: Hypnosis, pranking others

8. Name: Flo

Species: Furfrou

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Evolve: Can't

Personality: Stuck up, polite, overachiever, competitive, bossy, can be nice or mean if she needs to

History: Flo's parents were very wealthy and always spoil her. She always try to make her parents proud by winning at many contests as much as she can.

Likes: Fancy stuff, winning, competitions,

Dislikes: Losing, her parents being disappointed, failure

Moves: Baby doll eyes, tail whip, sand attack, sucker punched

Fear: Losing

Talent: Acheiving her goals, winning

9. Name: Yannis

Species: Yamask

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Evolve: Maybe

Alters: Has blue eyes instead of red

Personality: He's really shy person who wants to make friends. He doesn't talk very much. He gets flustered when he's nervous. Sometimes he can be self-concious about himself and a bit sensitive.

History: He's been teased a lot because of his mask. He would turn off the lights and cry in his room. (His mask cries along with him). After at, he's been really shy and just plain quiet most of the time.

Likes: Making friends, writing, reading books

Dislikes: Being teased, emos, being an outcast

Fear: Being an emo

Moves: Shadow ball, mean look, night shade, will-o-wisp

Relationship: Yes

Talent: Writing, reading and making friends

10. Name: Damarien

Species: Duskull

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Evolve: Maybe

Alters:Has a lighter shade of gray

Personality: Fun-loving, loud, wild, hardcore

History: As a newborn, Damarien's parents always traveling all around the world. They didn't want any kids so they gave her up for adoption. She was alone and scared. No one would want to adopt her because everyone thinks she's creepy. Then a Trevenant arrived and decide to adopt her. He took care of Damarien like a real father should. Also Damarien have an adopted brother who's a Phantump.

Likes: Punk, Rock, concerts

Dislikes: Bad things happening to her family, being alone

Moves: Curse, confuse ray, night shade, foresight

Talent: Playing the guitair

11. Name: Belinda

Species: Bellossom

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Evolve: No

Sexuality: Bi

Relationship: With a cute boy or a girl

Alters: Has wider hips and her cheeks are pink

Personality: Nice, bisexual, fickle

History: Belinda is always been so cute by many. She loves to dance during her free time. As she got older, she was attracted to boys and girls and tries to flirt with them.

Likes: Dancing, cooking, flirting with males and females

Dislikes: Mean people, bad dancing

Moves: Sweet scent, leaf blade, magical leaf, sunny day

Talent: Dancing and cooking

12. Name: Terry

Species: Tangrowth

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Evolves: No

Relationship: Possibly

Alters: His hair is wavy and a bit longer

Personality: He's a really nice guy who's very compulsive. He eats hair (when he's nervous, bored or hungry) and then vomit hairballs.

History: Terry loves to brush and groom other pokemon. He would brush his hair neatly twice a day and collect hair in his room.

Likes: Hair

Dislikes: Getting tangled

Talent: Hair styling

**The story begins at Chapter 3. You can still have a chance to sign up your OC's because there's only six left that's blank. Also you can make a new OC if you really want to**


	3. Meet the Oc's

**(AN): Hey guys, this it. The six remaining characters have been revealed and the story is about to begin. Fans vs Favorites will take place in a tropical island , so enjoy.**

1. Kai (Blaziken): The Badass (Dragon132)

2. Joey (Swirlix): The Paranoid Guy (Firesteelpoison)

3. Twlight (Misdreavous): The Mischief (Rainbow)

4. Scar (Servine): The Dark Grass Snake (python master 456)

5. Mara (Charmander): The Friendily Devious (NixAvernal98)

6. Nate (Chespin): The Nice guy with a dark side (NixAvernal98)

As the camera turned on, a large tropicial island appears. It zoomed down to the dock, where Stunfisk and Bastidon stood there and smiled at the camera.

"Hello viewers, welcome to Total Pokemon Fans vs Favorites." said Bastidon. "I'm your ever so wonderful host."

"And I'm his co-host Stunfisk." Stunfisk added.

"We selected 34 contestants to compete for $1,000,000 poke dollars. The fans are the new characters while the favorites are the veterans." Bastidon explained. " They will spilt up into two teams. At the end of the day, the winning team will be safe and the losing team will be up for elimination at the bonfire ceramony. The last person to win without getting eliminated and make it to the final 2 wins the cash prize."

"So stay tuned for Total...Drama...Fans...vs...Favorites!" Stunfisk exclaimed.

* Intro plays*

"I can't wait for the contestants to get here!" said Stunfisk, smiling.

"It wasn't easy choosing the best ones. Some of them aren't good enough to boost the ratings." said Bastidon.

Stunfisk tries to ingore Bastidon's arrogance. " Anyways...let's meet the contestants."

Then a hyper Lillipup, a video game loving Elekid and a texting obsessed Dedenne gets out from a Wailord and walked towards the dock.

"OH MY ARCEUS! I'M THE FIRST PERSON TO ARRIVE! I FINALLY MADE IT TO THE SHOW! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" shouted Spike, as he happily screamed at the sky.

"Dude! You almost made me get hit by lazers!" Eddie frowned.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that I made it into the show." Said Spike. "Thanks for this wonderful experience. Bad things will happen if I didn't make it in."

"What do you mean?" asked Stunfisk.

"Well, I would've commit suicide for _real_ if I didn't make it in." said Spike in his _serious_ tone. "...And I'll be forced to kidnap you and lock you in the basement."

Bastidon's eyes widen as he backed away from Spike.

Suddenly Debbie was texting on her iphone. _OMFA! This TPFF will B awesome_. _TTYLXOX pals._

"Is that an iphone?"asked Spike, as he curiously looked at Debbie's phone." I have like tons of them."

"Yes. Maybe I should text you sometime." Debbie smiled.

"That would make me very happy." Spike beamed. "We can blog and chat together about the lastest stuff on TPFF!"

Later a Wailord approached towards the dock, carrying three more pokemon. One was a Shinx, a Zoura and a Riolu, who was licking a Wailord.

"Everyone meet Aura, Max and Ava." Said Bastidon.

"Get this girl off me!" Wailord cringed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have synesthesia." Said Ava.

Wailord didn't respond and just left without saying a word.

Ava smacked her lips. "Taste like rubber."

Everybody except for Spike stared at Ava blankly.

Debbie is still texting on her phone. _Oh my effing Arceus! That Riolu gal have synesthesia. She's so going be like a total outcast in TPFF._

"Hi guys." Max greeted.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Aura smiled.

Everyone except for Eddie and Debbie greeted Aura, Ava and Max.

Spike tries to get close to Aura, Max and Ava and just grinned at them. "Hi guys my name is Spike. I'm a big fan of TPI. I hope we can all be friends so you can be part of my collection heh heh heh heh heh heh." Then there's a creepy music playing in the background, which it makes everyone worried and confused.

"Hey Ava? Aren't you exicted that you finally escape from the boring life you once have in the forest?" asked Stunfisk.

"Hell ya, I am!. I don't give a shit if my parents watch this show or not. I'm just happy to be here, so I can start my adventure." Ava repiled.

"You got spunk. I like that about you." Bastidon smiled.

"Thanks." Ava smiled back at Bastidon.

"Can I take a picture of you and the island?" asked Spike.

"Um...Sure." Max repiled.

Spike clapped his paws happily and quickily gets his camera. As everyone get into their position, Spike take thier photo with his polaroid camera and pulls the photo from it's slot.

"Yes! I'm going to put this in my TPI scrapbook." said Spike. He kissed the photo and put it in his scrapbook.

"Wow, Spike is really creepy." Ava whispered to Max and Aura as they nodded at Ava.

"Yeah he's a total fanboy. He's so going get elimin-." Debbie didn't get the chance to finish the rest. Her wi-fi on her phone was cut off and it had no service avaliable in this island.

"Aww fuck!" Debbie shouted. "There's no service. Stupid piece of shit island having no internet connection."

"That's ok." Said Spike. "Do what I do. Write stuff on a notepad."

"That's not same! I want my damn phone to work!" Said Debbie, angrily.

"Well it's not our fault that this _beautiful island_ have no internet service there." Bastidon retorted.

"Fuck you!" Debbie screamed in anger.

"Dude, calm down. You can play with my Nintendo 3DS." said Eddie.

Debbie finally calmed down and smiled at Eddie. "Thanks."

Eddie smiled at Debbie back. "Your welcome."

As Eddie and Debbie starts to play with the Nintendo 3DS, Ava stared at them and tried to lick the 3DS.

"Hey!" Eddie shouted. "Don't lick the Nintendo 3DS!"

"Oops sorry." said Ava as she quickly runs off and turned back to Aura and Max.

Later a Wailord just finally arrived. It carried three more contestants. One was a Spritzee, a Mudkip and a Sawsbuck with blue eyes. This made Spike very happy as he recognized that Mudkip from somewhere.

"Everyone, meet Sabina, Kyle and Jodi." said Bastidon.

"OH MY ARCEUS! YOUR KYLE! IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! Spike shouted, as he gives Kyle a handpaw (It's a paw version of a handshake because he's a dog).

"Nice to meet you all. Do you want some pie? I brought pie for everyone." Said Kyle.

Spike was squeeing like a fanboy. "OH MY ARCEUS! HE'S OFFERING US PIE! I'M SO FUCKING EXICTED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Spike, calm down. I'll get you a slice." Kyle said, before he gave everyone a slice of pie.

Everyone was enjoying Kyle's pie. "This pie is delicious."

"Thanks. I made it with a 'secert ingredient'." said Kyle.

As everyone eats Kyle's pie, Jodi curiously looked at Sabina's stuff. It was medical books, her perfume, doctor's kit and a syringe lying everywhere on the dock.

"Uhhh.. what's with the medical stuff?" Jodi questioned.

"Oh. I'm just bringing this stuff just in case if they get hurt during painful challenges. I'm planning to be doctor someday, just like my mom." Sabina repiled.

"Is that perfume I smell?" Jodi asked, showing the bottle of perfume.

"Yes. I always make different perfumes from the flowers and plants from the garden." said Sabina.

"Oh that's so cool." Jodi smiled.

Bastidon rolled his eyes. "Uh..nobody cares...except for me of course."

"Typical bastard. Always hogging the spotlight." Stunfisk muttered.

"Nobody likes you, you flat fish!" shouted Bastidon.

"Well I'm suprised that you got hired to be the host. The producers felt bad for you because they want you to get out of thier asses. I mean just look at your face. Your hideous mask or whatever the hell this thing is covering your ugly ass face. Just admit that I'm better and prettier than you." Stunfisk retorted.

Bastidon seethed in anger. He did not like Stunfisk's comments at all. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about me."

"Your such a butthurt." Stunfisk laughed at Bastidon's misery.

Bastidon growled in anger, while Stunfisk just smirked at him. Then they started to aurge about who's a better host.

"These hosts are bunch of narcissists." said Debbie.

"Yeah. Thier ego is bigger than a Wailord." Eddie agreed.

"And they're suffering from Narcissistic Personality Disorder, which it's very common in most TPI hosts and co-hosts." Sabina added.

"Yeah that's true, but seeing them aurge is quite entertaining." Max smiled.

"I hope one of them wins in the aurgement showdown, so I put it on my blog." said Spike.

Before Bastidon and Stunfisk aurge even more, another Wailord shows up and brought three more contestants on the dock. The first one was a Bellossom. She had slightly wider hips to make her grass skirt look like a ball gown and has pink cheeks. The second one was a Tangrowth with long wavy hair and a Goomy who looks normal.

"Everyone meet Belinda, Terry and Glenda." said Bastidon.

"YAY! NEW PEOPLE!" Spike exclaimed, as he clapped his paws.

"Sup guys." Terry greeted, while brushing his fur. "We're the newbies."

"Hi fellow newbies!" Jodi greeted back.

"Hi guys. It's a pleasure meeting you all." said Glenda.

Then Terry noticed that Belinda was stroking his fur like a pet. Belinda blushed at him. "You have some neat fur. It's so soft and your cute as a pet."

"Are you blushing?" Terry questioned.

"Umm...yeah, I'm just really shy." Belinda lied.

"Don't worry." said Terry. "Your not the only one."

"Hi guys! I'm Spike. Can I take your photo?" Then Spike takes a picture of Belinda and Terry with his camera, blinding them.

"Ahhhhh! My eyes!" Terry shouted, as he still blind from the red flash. Then he accidentally knocked Belinda off the edge of the dock and fell into the water.

"Oops." said Spike, earning some glares from the contestants.

Sabina spotted Belinda drowning in 6 ft of water. "Oh My Arceus!" Sabina exclaimed. "She can't swim."

"Don't worry guys, I'll save her." Terry says, grabbing Belinda with his Vine Whip and quickliy pulling her out of the water. Belinda was unconcious and Glenda pushed Sabina out of the way to give Belinda CPR with her big mouth.

However, Belinda was wide awake and started to press her lips very hard on Glenda's mouth. She just wanted to make out with her without breathing. She doesn't care if the slime and a bit of bad breath in Glenda's mouth. Everyone was watching and stared at them.

"This is just disgusting as Garbodor and Muk making out in the power plant while being covered in slime." Eddie remarked.

Everyone was disgusted about what Eddie just said and continued watching.

"This is going to get good ratings." said Stunfisk.

"Oh Arceus! She's a lebsian." said Debbie, pointing to the kissing couple. "I think the drowning thing is all an excuse so she can kiss a girl."

However, Glenda tried to break free from the kiss but Belinda couldn't let go her and held her tight. Both of them can't breathe due to thier lips being pressed and Belinda kissed Glenda without breathing.

Glenda had enough of this and said. "OK! I see that your better now. Please let go of me." Then Belinda let go of the kiss and left in shame.

"That was awkward." said Terry.

"Lucky for me, I got a picture of them kissing." said Spike, showing his camera.

"Thank you for saving my life sweetie pie." Belinda repiled in a cutesty voice.

Glenda stared at Belinda blankly before smiling. "Your welcome. Since I saved your life, wanna be BFF's? If we're on the same team."

Before Belinda can respond, she stared into Glenda's eyes and then her black eyes turned into hearts. "Yes! Yes I will accept our relationship-I mean friendship."

"Aww. Cute couple." said Bastidon, faking a smile.

Suddenly another Wailord shows up. It was a Skarmory, a Dustox and a Beautifly flew over the Wailord.

"Meet Lin, Mark and April." Stunfisk greeted.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Spike shouted. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! DO YOU WANT TO BE PART OF MY COLLECTION OR WHAT? IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Is he always been insane?" asked Lin.

Everyone responded by nodding yes.

"Your the most beautiful bug types I ever seen." said Belinda smiled.

"Aww, do you really think we're beautiful?" asked April.

"Well you are a Beautifly after all. I really do think that your beautiful and Mark looks quite good looking." Belinda winked at Mark and April.

April and Mark was flattered at that comment. "Well, I'm glad that you appreciate our beauty." Mark smiled.

Later, a Wailord comes towards the dock and carries three more contestants. The first one was a Swirlix who was chocolate brown. The second one was a Misdreavous and the third one was a Servine with a darker shade of green.

"Meet Joey, Twilight and Scar." said Bastidon, before he saw Joey trembling in fear.

"I hope Carnivines aren't competing in this island." said Joey, observing the island.

"Trust me, they're not competing or appearing in this island. They'll take a lot of damages and lawsuits, so your safe." said Stunfisk.

"Thank Arceus!" Joey relieved.

All of a sudden, Spike appears out of nowhere and still taking pictures. It startled Joey so much that he hid behind the other contestants.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Scar.

"I'M SPIKE AND IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU ALL! YOU GUYS SEEM INTERESTING. I THINK YOU'LL BE A GREAT ADDITION TO MY COLLECTION!" Spike screamed in Scar and Twilight's face.

Scar was confused. "Excuse me?"

"That's Spike. He's a crazed fanboy that you have to watch out for." Kyle explained.

"Ohno." Joey groaned. "A crazed fanboy? Oh crap."

"Do you want some pie?" asked Kyle. "Sorry if I didn't give the others the rest of the pie. It takes very long to make a very special pie."

"No problem." Scar smiled at Kyle.

"Umm..sure, I guess. said Joey.

Twilight smiled deviously. _I have plans for that fanboy and I think I know what to do._

"Hey Spike."

Spike turned to Twlight and responded. "Yeah?"

"Want my autograph?"

"Yes! I always wanted an autograph."

As Spike fell into Twilight's pranks, Twlight snickered and then squirted ink on Spike. Everyone, even Bastidon and Stunfisk laughed at him.

"Fooled you!" Twlight giggled.

Spike was about to burst into laughter. He really thinks that Twilight's prank was really funny. "That was a good one."

"Yeah. I'm so happy that we choose you." said Stunfisk, still laughing at Twlight's pranks.

"Well, I'm happy that I get to share my pranks with everyone." said Twlight.

"I wish that she was on my team." Scar said to Lin. "Her pranks could be quite useful."

"Me too." Lin agreed, while nodding.

Another Wailord arrives once again with three more contestants. It was a Pawinard, a happy looking Bronzong and a Quilava wearing headphones.

"Meet Tiffany, Carson, and Flame." said Stunfisk.

"Hi guys." Carson smiled as he waved to everyone on the dock.

"What's sup?" Tiffany greeted.

Flame didn't say anything and just waved hello because he was busy listening to dubstep.

"Hi guys. Do you want some pie?" asked Kyle, giving out some pie. Before Tiffany and Carson could eat, Spike gets close to them.

"Oh My Arceus! Your Tiffany and Carson! I kinda recognized you from another TPI! I'm so glad to see you! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Spike squees again, bothering Tiffany and Carson.

"Dude! Give them some personal space! You can't just get close to them like that every time you greet a contestant. That's rude. Now apologize to them or I'm not giving you anymore pie." said Kyle.

"Sorry." said Spike, sadly. "I can't help it."

"That's ok." Carson smiled. "You were just exicted to be chosen. All of us are."

Tiffany turns to Carson and smiled at him. "Carson? It's kinda of a coincidence that we both signed up at the same time."

"Yeah. I'm so glad we signed up together. I think it's nice." said Carson, smiling back.

"Well, I think your nice." Tiffany and Carson blushed at each other.

Everyone except for Bastidon and Quilava go awwwww.

"Another cute couple, but we have more contestants waiting." said Bastidon, pointing to a Wailord.

The Wailord carries three more contestants. The first one was a Weavile. She looked mean and stern. She wore black sunglasses, intimidating the other contestants. The second one was a Mamoswine. He was seen eating fried chicken leg. The last one was a Persian. She looked very netural about the island.

"Meet Vile, M.P.S and Morgan." said Bastidon.

"Great." Vile said, sarcastically. "New contestants and a new host. Just what we need around here to make our lives hell."

"This is my first time here without my big brother Dew assisting me." said Morgan. "I hope I can surivive very long in this competition."

"Awww. Aren't you cranky without your big brother around?" Vile taunted Morgan. "Aren't you going to cry?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Morgan shouted.

Vile scoffs at Morgan. "Wow, your really pathetic. I don't see you lasting very long."

"You don't know that. I will prove to you that I can surivive without Dew."

"Okay then. Don't come crying to me when you start thinking about Dew and then we'll eliminate you."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yeah. If we're on the same team."

As Vile and Morgan glared at each other, Spike gets in the way in thier aurgement and took pictures.

"What the hell?" asked Morgan, dodging Spike's camera.

"Get the fuck out! You bastard!" Vile shouted, as she sprayed pepper spray on Spike's face. "Now go be an annoyance somewhere else!"

Spike was scared of Vile and hid behind Kyle and Joey. "I guess I kinda deserved that."

"I hope Vile isn't on my team." said Joey. "She's kinda bitchy."

"You guys don't know Vile." said Morgan. " Her name just screams evil."

"And I'm damn proud of it." said Vile in her arrogant tone. "I should be happy that I got chosen. I'm a better villain than the rest of these retards."

"Does anyone have more fried chicken?" asked M.P.S, showing his fried chicken bone.

"It's in the mess hall and your not going there until all the contestants arrive." said Stunfisk.

"Damn it." M.P.S muttered.

Later, a Wailord carries four instead of three contestants. The first one was a Blaziken. His long hair blew into the wind and looked pretty confident.

The second one was a Zebstrika. He had neon green eyes and a green and black bandana around his neck.

The third one was a Chespin. His leaves on the top of his head were burnt and has a green scarf.

The last one was a Charmander. She wears a yellow and green scarf and her tail fire is yellow.

"Meet Kai, Jace, Nate and Mara." said Bastidon.

"Hi guys." They greeted, before everyone greeted them back.

As Jace was about to greet Jodi, Jodi has hearts in her eyes. In her fantasy, Jace was covered in sparkles and winked at her, while smiling. This made Jodi drool all over the dock like mindless zombie.

"Uhh...are you ok?" asked Jace, as he was concerned about Jodi.

Jodi didn't respond because she still in her love fantasy.

"Dude are you still there? Or are you still in your little fantasy land?" Jace still waiting for Jodi to answer.

Jodi finally got out of her fantasy land and blushed in embarassment. "Oh hello there. Sorry If I was in my fantasy land."

"It's ok." Jace giggled. "I guess you just were happy to see me."

"Oh I was." said Jodi.

Meanwhile, Kai is seen praticing his his moves. He's gotten really good at it and refuses to stop until he perfects that move.

"Kai? What does it feel like to be chosen?" asked Stunfisk.

"It feels so good." Kai responded. "I'm glad that you picked me. I'm going to prove myself to be useful and worthy of my team. I will try my best to win this competition and make it to the merge as much as I can."

"Glad you got some confidence." said Stunfisk.

"Let's just say I have a lot of confidence."

"He's a little too confident." Stunfisk muttered, while Bastidon nodded.

"Does anyone want pie? It's cherry flavored." asked Kyle, giving everyone his cherry pie.

"No thanks." said Kai.

"Okay, your loss." said Kyle.

Kai rolled his eyes at Kyle and continued doing his own thing.

Later, the Wailord carried the last batch of six contestants. Most of them are new. The first one was a Druggidon. He wears a dollar gold chain necklace around his neck. The second one was a Duskull. She looked more paler than most of her species. The third one was a Yamask with blue eyes. The fourth one was a Furfrou who is orange and is well groomed. The fifth one was a Lopunny who looked normal. The final one was a Inkay who also looked normal.

"This is the last batch of the contestants. Meet Dallas, Damarien, Yannis, Flo, Lanelle and Ivan." Stunfisk greeted.

"I'm here y'all. Where's everyone at? Right here!" said Dallas, pointing to the other contestants.

"Ugh. Your entrance is so messy." said Flo, rolling her eyes. "Your dollar gold chain is ugly."

"Tell someone who cares. I'm going to win the money."

"Ha! Your wrong." Flo barked. "I won many trophies and ribbons. You have no chance at winning."

"Let's see about that." Dallas and Flo glare at each other.

"I see that we already have a lot of contestants arrived." said Damarien, observing the contestants.

"Yeah, we're all nice people." said Aura, before looking at Vile. "Well most of us are."

"I'm disappointed that my girlfriend didn't make it." said Ivan, sadly.

"I know what you mean." said Morgan, trying to reassure him. "I was also disappointed that Dew isn't competing."

"GET OVER IT! NOBODY CARES!" shouted Vile from the distance.

Morgan quickly turned around and yelled at Vile. "Bitch please! I'm not gonna to aurge with you right now!"

"Aren't you glad that we're competing for 1,000,000 poke dollars?" asked Dallas.

Yannis was too shy to speak.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Damarien.

Yannis didn't respond.

"I think he's shy." said Lanelle.

"He needs to speak before he gets eliminated early." said Flo.

"It takes time. Don't rush him. I'm sure he'll come out of his shell eventually." said Damarien.

"Are we done yet? That's all the contestants we have left and we're just going to sit there all day?" asked Nate, impatiently.

"Yes." Bastidon repiled. "We're finally done."

The contestants cheered.

"Now let's form the teams!" said Stunfisk.

"On the veteran's team, you'll be known as the Charming Charizards. If your a veteran come up here."

The veterans did as they told and stand on the big orange circle.

"Oh damn. I'm not on a team with my evolved name on it." said Mara.

"On the newbie's team, you'll be known as the Playful Panchams. If your a newbie come up here."

The newbies stepped on a big gray circle.

**-000-**

**"This is the confessional cam. You can use it to reveal your secerts or your true self on national TV." Bastidon explained.**

**-000-**

**"I'M IN THE CONFESSIONAL!" shouted Spike. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"**

**-000-**

**"Everyone is really nice here." said Aura.**

**-000-**

**"I wonder if Jodi likes me." Jace sighed.**

**-000-**

**"I wonder if Jace likes me." said Jodi.**

**-000-**

**Yannis was too camera shy to say anything and just ran out of the confessional.**

**-000-**

**Damarien is seen waving at the camera."Hi daddy. It's me, your lovely daughter. Tell mom and my brother I said hi."**

**-000-**

**"This confessional sucks!" said Flo in disgust. "It smells like crap."**

**-000-**

**" I missed you Dew. I'm going to win the money just for you!" said Morgan, crying.**

**-000-**

**"I'm so glad they chose me." said Vile. "Like I said. I'm a better villian than the rest of these losers. They should go die in hell. Flynn is ok but I'm better than him. Mason is so pathetic that's not even funny. Also Carmen is not even attractive to begin with. She looks a like a transgendered old lady. Why would you date Carmen anyways? She's even more sluttier than Rouge the bat. You should be dating me. I'm way more attractive than that dumb bitch. It just feels so good to say it when they aren't here but I wish that Flynn was right here with me though.**

**-000-**

**"Hey you viewers!" said Kyle. "Do you want some pie?"**

**-000-**

**"I hope this competition will be a lot of fun." said Max.**

**-000-**

"There you have it. You met all the contestants." said Bastidon.

"We'll be right back in the next episode, so stay tuned." said Stunfisk.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Will Vile prove herself to be a better villian? Will Spike give someone some personal space? Will Morgan surivive without Dew? Will the romance bloom? Find out on the next chapter of Total... Drama... Fans... vs... Favorites!**


End file.
